To manufacture (meth) acrylic acid esters, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for conducting dehydration reactions on (meth) acrylic acid and alcohol in the presence of an acidic catalyst. Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for conducting transesterification on alcohol and a lower alkyl ester of (meth) acrylic acid. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for reacting (meth) acrylic acid chloride and alcohol in the presence of an amine.
Moreover, Patent Literature 3 discloses a method for conducting dehydration reactions on carboxylic acid and phenol in the presence of an acidic catalyst. Patent Literature 4 discloses a method for reacting esters of aromatic carboxylic acid and diphenyl carbonate.